Wondrous Place
by GothamCity.Harlequin
Summary: JokerxHarley: Slightly out of character for the Joker? Or is this how he really is when he's alone with Harley?


Title: Wondrous Place

**Title**: Wondrous Place  
**Rating**: T  
**Plot**: He's in Heaven, in her embrace. Mmm…yeah…Wondrous place.

**Author's Note**: Inspired by the Billy Fury song, "A Wondrous Place."

--

"Maaaan, Iiii'm…nooowhere…"

Harley didn't move and dared not even flutter her eyelids as she listened.

"When I'm anywhere else…"

The voice was unmistakable.

"Buuut Iiii Doooon't care," the Joker sang quietly to himself as he quietly rifled through dresser drawers, "Everything's right when she holds me tight."

As far as she could tell from the feel of the bed and its sheets, he was inside her room this time; she hadn't gone and attempted to sneak into his bed as she had planned earlier… Or did she?

No. She couldn't have. She didn't feel sore or bruised or even a pang of pain where he might have pinched her to get out of his room. Harley had managed to stay the entire night in her own room.

"Her tender hands on my face," he continued to sing in a mumbled tone to himself, "I'm in heaven in her embrace."

Harley could feel the piercing smile creeping onto his lips, curling the ends into a devilish grin and his attention slipping away from whatever he was looking for as it shifted to her. He knew that Harley was awake and pretending to be asleep now. She had no choice but to lay in wait to see what he did; her eyes kept shut and her body was still besides the motion of her chest, falling up and down slowly as she continued to breathe as quietly as she could.

Joker made his way over to Harley, quietly humming the tune he had just been singing and she could hear him by the bedside, untying his shoes and placing them neatly at the foot before he laid down next to her, on top of the blankets instead of under them and with her.

His right arm slithered underneath her neck and he hooked his hand upon her shoulder as if he were going to choke her while his other wrapped around her waist. All the long while, he continued to hum the song.

He only paused the tune for a moment as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the smooth curve of her neck before returning to it. Harley could feel her body involuntarily give a small shiver of surprise and pleasure.

"I wanna stay and neva' go away…" He sang quietly into her ear and pulled her in closer to him. There was a pause and then his voice soulfully rang, "Wondrous place…"

A sudden pain jolted through her as the last word hissed out of his mouth; Harley's eyes flew open and she let out a sharp yelp. She could feel a tug in her back and a sudden release of pressure followed by an oozing wetness.

He had stabbed her.

"Why didn't you come to see me last night?" he crooned quietly, letting the tip of the knife follow the curve of her body, as if it had a mind of its own. "I was hoping to see you."

She kept quiet.

His leg curled around hers, allowing him enough leverage to turn her around to face him completely, her bleeding side now on the bed and ruining her sheets. Neither one noticed it, but it was for sure, later on, if he saw it again before she changed them…there would be a beating.

"Well then?" He snarled, giving her a little shake. "Doesn't my girl have an answer for me?"

Joker didn't even wait for one this time; he threw her on to her back and climbed on top of her, holding her wrists tightly together with one hand above her head, his face floating inches from hers. The other hand began tearing at her night shift, blade carelessly leaving little cuts on her tender skin.

The assault though rough in beginning, ended up being so subtle and so tender that it left Harley, though pleasured, utterly confused. The only marks that had been laid upon her were the bruises where he held her wrists, a couple small cuts from when he undressed her and the initial stab wound which was now already starting to heal over.

There was nothing else. No extra…anything. It left her feeling disappointed and relieved.

After, he pulled her close to him, just as he did before, this time under the covers with her and held her tightly. He closed his eyes and began to hum the song again. Harley's eyes stayed open and her mind reeled in confusion.

"Maaan, Iiii'm nooowhere," he began to sing quietly to her again, eyes still closed and ungloved hand gently stroking her cheek, "When I'm anywhere else… Ooo…" He sighed, satisfied, "Wondrous place…"


End file.
